Percy gets a sister
by poseidonds.son
Summary: so this is my first fanfiction please tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story so please tell me what you think, ideas are welcome always  
Percy gets a sister in this story and things will progress from there**

Percy point of view

It's Saturday and I am watching the Titanic with my mom and Paul, the only reason we are watching it is because my mom loves it, Paul and I could not care less. It was late so I decided to go get some snacks from the kitchen, while I was there the house phone rang, so naturally picked up, the person on the other line said they where from the Ohio local hospital, now this was very strange and before I could answer they asked if 'Paul Blowfis was there so I told them to wait and gave the phone to him and told him it was from the Ohio local hospital, at first he looked confused for a sec, then it all of a sudden turned to shock and back to no emotion.

Paul point of view

To say I was surprised is an understatement why would the hospital all the way from Ohio be calling at this hour, what was the problem, then I remembered my old life, the life I left behind when I came to New York, was it possible for her to have woken up, the odds where almost 5-1000 but here I was getting a call that my daughter had woken up from her coma that had lasted 4 years long it was unbelievable I was so very glad, then there was another problem. Sally. Would she accept this little girl, or would se reject her but sally is the loving and caring kind, I had to take the risk, also I had to see if it were true, the nurse said they were going to cut off her life support because it had been too long and she had shown no signs of every waking up then 2 days later then machine flat lined **(A/N the line that monitors your heart beat)** they rushed in expecting to se a dyeing, pale girl but what they saw astounded them, she was sitting up, perfectly healthy and pulling out the cords to the machines herself and was also a bit surprised that she was in a hospital connected to more than 10 different machines. The doctors had run every check that they knew of to see if she was left with brain damage but she appeared to be better than ever and 10X better in every which was possible

I went to tell Sally this and of what happened she took the news well and felt very sympathetic for my previous daughter back in Ohio, 'so just to recap' she said 'you where on your way down to New York for a holiday some early drunk driver crashed into you killing your past wife and putting your 10 year old daughter in a 4 year coma' I went through it in my head one more time then responded saying 'Yip that about it' and that is when Percy re-entered the room with his snacks

Percy point of view

Ok something is very wrong here, Paul is looking excited and happy while my mom is looking glum and worried usually when she over thinks things, that has never happened its usually the other way around, that must have been some phone call to make my parents look like that 'hey what's going on' I asked 'you guys look you have seen a ghost' I said while making a sarcastic remark, my parents are not superstitious. 'Well Percy we have good news' my mom said 'you are getting a sister' while she said this I was taking a sip of my mountain dew and did a spit take, 'WHAT!, IM NOT GONE FOR MORE THAN 10 MINUTES AND ALREADY YOU ARE EXPECTING A CHILD' I shouted. 'No no no Percy you misunderstand' my mom said and with that that they explained what the story

'Ohhhhhhhhhhh now I understand' I said 'so when are we going to fetch her, I mean we can't just leave her in Ohio' i asked  
'we don't know Percy 'my mom said ' i mean its not like we can all of a sudden order a plan to go fetch her'  
' i know' i said 'but what are we going to do then'  
'Actually we can' Paul said  
' What do you mean we can we don't have the money off hand  
' no but i do' Paul said 'was saving for that day ether for when she died or she lived'  
'Well then its settled Paul and i will go fetch her from Ohio and Percy you can stay here'

Time skip 1 day latter Sally Point of view

well here we are, i am so excited to meet my new daughter even if she is 14 she still the daughter i always wanted, i always wanted a son and a daughter


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is my first story so please tell me what you think, ideas are welcome always  
Percy gets a sister in this story and things will progress from there**

Percy point of view

It's Saturday and I am watching the Titanic with my mom and Paul, the only reason we are watching it is because my mom loves it, Paul and I could not care less. It was late so I decided to go get some snacks from the kitchen, while I was there the house phone rang, so naturally picked up, the person on the other line said they where from the Ohio local hospital, now this was very strange and before I could answer they asked if 'Paul Blowfis was there so I told them to wait and gave the phone to him and told him it was from the Ohio local hospital, at first he looked confused for a sec, then it all of a sudden turned to shock and back to no emotion.

Paul point of view

To say I was surprised is an understatement why would the hospital all the way from Ohio be calling at this hour, what was the problem, then I remembered my old life, the life I left behind when I came to New York, was it possible for her to have woken up, the odds where almost 5-1000 but here I was getting a call that my daughter had woken up from her coma that had lasted 4 years long it was unbelievable I was so very glad, then there was another problem. Sally. Would she accept this little girl, or would se reject her but sally is the loving and caring kind, I had to take the risk, also I had to see if it were true, the nurse said they were going to cut off her life support because it had been too long and she had shown no signs of every waking up then 2 days later then machine flat lined **(A/N the line that monitors your heart beat)** they rushed in expecting to se a dyeing, pale girl but what they saw astounded them, she was sitting up, perfectly healthy and pulling out the cords to the machines herself and was also a bit surprised that she was in a hospital connected to more than 10 different machines. The doctors had run every check that they knew of to see if she was left with brain damage but she appeared to be better than ever and 10X better in every which was possible

I went to tell Sally this and of what happened she took the news well and felt very sympathetic for my previous daughter back in Ohio, 'so just to recap' she said 'you where on your way down to New York for a holiday some early drunk driver crashed into you killing your past wife and putting your 10 year old daughter in a 4 year coma' I went through it in my head one more time then responded saying 'Yip that about it' and that is when Percy re-entered the room with his snacks

Percy point of view

Ok something is very wrong here, Paul is looking excited and happy while my mom is looking glum and worried usually when she over thinks things, that has never happened its usually the other way around, that must have been some phone call to make my parents look like that 'hey what's going on' I asked 'you guys look you have seen a ghost' I said while making a sarcastic remark, my parents are not superstitious. 'Well Percy we have good news' my mom said 'you are getting a sister' while she said this I was taking a sip of my mountain dew and did a spit take, 'WHAT!, IM NOT GONE FOR MORE THAN 10 MINUTES AND ALREADY YOU ARE EXPECTING A CHILD' I shouted. 'No no no Percy you misunderstand' my mom said and with that that they explained what the story

'Ohhhhhhhhhhh now I understand' I said 'so when are we going to fetch her, I mean we can't just leave her in Ohio' i asked  
'we don't know Percy 'my mom said ' i mean its not like we can all of a sudden order a plan to go fetch her'  
' i know' i said 'but what are we going to do then'  
'Actually we can' Paul said  
' What do you mean we can we don't have the money off hand  
' no but i do' Paul said 'was saving for that day ether for when she died or she lived'  
'Well then its settled Paul and i will go fetch her from Ohio and Percy you can stay here'

Time skip 1 day latter Sally Point of view

well here we are, i am so excited to meet my new daughter even if she is 14 she still the daughter i always wanted, i always wanted a son and a daughter


End file.
